Secret Santa
by LunaV-chan
Summary: Rated PG for mild language. Mamoru's confused about his love for Usagi, and find himself thrown into a mix of 5 girls and Motoki playing a Christmas game of Secret Santa!
1. Secret Santa One

Well, what do you know, I've written another story! . I found this the other day as I was going through mountains of my old stories and I remembered how much I liked writing it. So now I've decided to let you all read it! Hope you like, please drop me a review! Thankies!

Rated PG for mild cursing.

Peace! LunaGirl

Secret Santa

--------------

Chapter One

December 19, Friday

The bells hanging on the door of the Crown Arcade jingled merrily with the sound of people bustling through. Sitting behind the counter, where hot drinks and snacks were served, Furuhata Motoki looked up ever time he heard the bells. At first, he thought that installing the bell chimes would be annoying, and he only went along with the idea because his younger sister, Unazaki, had insisted. Now (unbeknownst to her, of course) Motoki wanted to thank his sibling. He knew the bells as a happy sound, a sound that told people to come in and have fun.

Now his thought reverted back to the door, where he saw his best friend enter and scowl at the bells. Motoki laughed. The man at the door walked up to the counter and sat on one of the stools.

"Coffee, Motoki-kun." He said and pulled his newspaper out of his jacket.

"Comin' right up! Hey, dude, you think you'll actually pay for it this time?" Motoki's baby blue eyes twinkled with laughter and merriment, trying to provoke a laugh out the man sitting in front of him.

Chiba Mamoru actually did laugh. "No way! Like I'd ever! Besides, Christmas is six days away. Why should I pay for my coffee when I have to buy you a gift?"

"Well aren't you generous..." Motoki smirked.

"I try." Mamoru smiled at his blonde friend. His own black hair glistened from the light above him. Mamoru's deep, stormy, sapphire eyes watched as Motoki prepared the coffee black and strong. He drank it that way everyday.

The bells started to chime again. Mamoru glanced at his watch. 'Hm...she's fifteen minutes early. She must have gotten out with everyone else, instead of having late detention.'

"Motoki-kun, can I have some hot cocoa? It's fr...freee...freezing out there!" Bubbling over with enthusiasm, Tsukino Usagi jumped on the stool next to Mamoru, twisting so she faced the counter. Her long, honey blonde hair hit Mamoru in the face, and he scowled.

"Sheesh, Odango! First you hit me with test papers, shoes, and other unknown flying objects, and now your hair? I'm starting to think you don't like me very much."

Usagi turned her sparkling blue eyes to look at him. "Well, Mamoru-baka, I don't, BUT you're not ruining my day today! It's Christmas vacation! Yay! No school for two weeks!"

Motoki walked up with Usagi's chocolate. "So today was your last day?"

"Yup! It was great! Haruna-sensei didn't even give me late detention. She was in a good mood today, for once."

"Well, that's great. Hey, since I know you'll be here tomorrow, about what time should I have your chocolate ready? It's Saturday tomorrow, and the more I get ahead, the better. It's always packed the Saturday before Christmas around here..." Motoki started to wipe off the counter for the seventh time that day.

"I'd say about the same time as today. Like she'd get up before 3 o'clock to come to the arcade. She'll snore all day." Mamoru smirked. He received a sharp kick under the table.

"Ha, ha! Very funny, Mamoru-baka. I'll be here around noon and so will the girls. We've planned to pick our Secret Santa gift receivers tomorrow."

"What's that?" Motoki stopped wiping the counter momentarily.

"Well, you see, we each put our names in a hat and draw, and buy a present for the person we drew. You want in on it, Motoki?"

"Sure! Sounds fun! Hey, Mamoru will, too! Won't you, Mamoru-kun?" Motoki gave his friend a look.

Mamoru shook his head frantically. "Oh, no! With my luck I'd get Rei, and then when I bought her a present, she'd think that I liked her, and I'd have to go through the whole ordeal of dating her...again! Count me out."

Usagi laughed. "Ok, Motoki and Mamoru are joining Secret Santa! Got it! By Motoki-kun, bye baka!" Grabbing the hot cocoa, (that Motoki had remembered to put in a Styrofoam cup...she had run out the other day with one of the arcade's coffee mugs) Usagi hopped off the stool, stuck out her tongue at Mamoru, and skipped happily out the door.

Mamoru looked at Motoki disapprovingly. "Thanks, Motoki. Now my name's in that damn hat and I have to buy a gift for some 15 year old girl!" He ran a hand through his raven hair agitatedly, sighing in exasperation.

"Aw, c'mon, dude! Live a little! Besides, you might get to buy a present for that special someone that you wait to see while sitting here every day..." Motoki wiggled his eyebrows mischievously.

Mamoru's blue eyes widened. "H...huh?"

Motoki pounded his fist on the counter. "Oh, COME ON! You KNOW what I'm talking about! You saunter in here everyday at 3 o'clock and wait until Usagi-chan comes in, so you can tease her and talk to her, and then you usually leave a minute after she does, unless you want to complain to ME about something she did or said, like today! You can give up saying that you come in to see your old pal Motoki, because it's not working! You're completely gone on here! There's no use in hiding it."

Mamoru blinked.............................and blinked........................and blinked...............

Motoki sighed. Looking at Mamoru, he pointed to his white apron. "I'm going to have to take this off and smack you, won't I? You like her, maybe even love her, and you know it. So, if I get Usagi's name, I'll give it to you, because I'm a good friend, but if neither of us get her name, then you're on your own."

Mamoru laughed nervously. "Motoki, you've gone mad! Me? In love with the odango atama? You've most definitely lost your mind."

................................Motoki's eye twitched..................and twitched.........................................

WHAM! Motoki slung off his apron and cracked it at Mamoru's head, sending him falling to the floor.

Mamoru sat dazed, rubbing the side of his skull, while Motoki stood laughing sickly like a villain in a movie. The whole arcade turned to stare at the twenty-year-old man acting like a wild mental patient.

"You're right! I am crazy! Nuts, ludicrous, insane even! But I'm right! Now if you don't get off your ASS and get the girl, I'm going to kick you to Alabama and back again! ...and why I said Alabama I don't know......it's the only state I remember, besides California, and California's too close for the kind of pain I want to inflict on you!"

Mamoru gulped and stood. "Bye, Motoki, I have an appointment at the doctor's office! Gotta go, bye!" Like a puppy out of the pound, Mamoru flew out the door, but was too late not to hear Motoki shout,

"Be here before noon tomorrow OR ELSE!!!"

Mamoru sighed and kept running. He'd never seen his friend act like that! What could have happened? Motoki was usually so sensible...acting like a moron was more than odd for the blonde.

Mamoru stopped running suddenly. 'I am not in love with Odango. No way...............yeah...no way..." He noticed how cold it was and shivered. He reached to button up his coat, but realized it wasn't there. He remembered slinging it on the back of the stool at the arcade. He sighed. 'No way am I going back THERE today. I'll get it tomorrow.'

He took notice of where he was. He stood in front of the massive steps leading up to the Hikawa Shrine. Hino Rei lived here, he knew. Maybe she could help explain to him why Motoki had gone mad...as long as she didn't flirt with him.

He walked up the long flight of steps, and saw a bell hanging on a striped red and white rope in front of the temple. He searched for sight of someone, but didn't see a single soul, just a few sakura trees gently blowing in the wind and several figurines and statues lying about.

All of the sudden, a screen door to the side of the temple opened and Rei walked out, holding a broom. Long, raven colored hair flowed down her back, while her violet eyes looked at Mamoru questioningly. "Um...hi, Mamoru-kun. Can I help you?"

"I hope so." He said, smiling uncomfortably, still shaking slightly from the cold.

She nodded. "Let me guess. Something's bothering you, so you thought the nearby priestess could give you some answers."

"In a way, yes, but I didn't come to you because you're a priestess. I came because you're a friend, and you're someone I know I can trust."

She smiled. "Come inside. You look frozen. I'll make you some tea and we'll talk."

"Thanks, Rei-chan."

They walked inside the Shinto shrine, and went into the kitchen, where Rei grabbed two cups and a pitcher of hot tea. Sitting down beside Mamoru at a table in the middle of the room, she poured them both a cup.

"So, Mamoru-kun, what's up?"

The handsome man sighed. "Well, it's about Motoki. He's gone crazy! He was laughing like a madman earlier in the arcade and beat me up side the head with his apron, but that's not the most insane part! It's what he SAID." Mamoru suddenly grew very pale, and stared down into the cup of tea he was clutching with both hands.

"Well, what did he say?" Rei leaned in close, intrigued.

Mamoru looked up at her. "Rei-chan, do you think...you know...if you tease someone...a lot...it means that you...well...like them? In more than a friendly way?"

Rei blinked. "Wait a minute...this isn't about Motoki! It's about Usagi-chan! You're confused about HER! Aw, that's SO SWEET!"

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea..." Mamoru started to stand.

"Aw, c'mon, I was just teasing. Sit down." She grabbed his arm.

He sighed and complied, sitting back down. "Ok, I guess."

"Ok! Now, let's see. Motoki-kun says you're in love with Usagi-chan, and you're confused about it, right?"

He nodded.

Rei drummed her lean fingers on the table. "Well, the solution is simple. Spend some time with her; see if you really do care for her. Besides, you don't know her as well as you would need to."

"So you're saying to...?"

"Ask her out!"

Mamoru blinked. "Huh? You're kidding, right?"

Rei shook her head. "No. If you don't explore your feelings for her, then you'll never know if you really love her or not."

He nodded. "Maybe, Rei. Maybe...look, I guess I should go..."

They both stood and walked outside. A cool breeze swept through the air, and gave the trees about a mystical look. The two stood face to face, at the edge of the temple steps.

"Look, if you go through with it and decide to ask her out, I'd like to know. Please let me know about it all...ok?"

He grinned. "Sure. Thanks again, Rei."

"You're welcome, Mamoru-kun. Good luck." She reached up and hugged him briefly.

"Bye, Rei-chan."

"See you, Mamoru-kun."

* * *

Well, there you go! The next chapter will be out soon. I'm in such a Christmas mood! Only two months away, you know! Yippee! I love Christmas! The lights, the decorations, the presents, the wonderful yummy goodies, wonderful families sharing the holidays! Can't wait, can't wait! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R!!!

LunaGirl


	2. Secret Santa Two

Here comes chapter two! I hope you like it! Please remember to review, because I'd really like to know what you think! P

Secret Santa

---------------

Chapter Two

December 20, Saturday

"You left your jacket here yesterday." Motoki told Mamoru as the tall, dark-haired man sauntered into the arcade.

"Yeah, I know. I was too afraid to come back and get it." Mamoru grabbed the dark green jacket and put it on over his black sweater.

"Yeah, well, sorry about that...I still meant what I said, though." Motoki went behind the counter and started to make Mamoru his coffee.

"I know. I went and talked to someone reasonable about it all, and I'm sure now that asking Odango out would be the best thing to do."

"Well, that good. But...who did you talk to?"

"Rei."

"Rei! You're kidding! I thought you were staying away from her because you though she was still crushing on you."

Mamoru shook his head. "No, I don't think so. Besides, she told me what I needed to hear. She said that..."

"That if you don't explore your feeling about someone, you'll never know if you love them or not. Hi, guys!" Rei stood behind Mamoru, along with three other girls: Kino Makato, Aino Minako, and Mizuno Ami.

"Oh, hi girls!" Motoki smiled.

"Hello, Motoki-kun." Ami, with aqua hair and eyes, looked up for a moment to smile at the blonde man, and then buried her face back in her book.

Makato plopped down beside Mamoru. "So, you're in love with our Usa-chan, huh?" She giggled, her brunette ponytail bouncing and her emerald orbs sparkling.

Mamoru blushed. "So much for Rei keeping things quiet."

"You never said not to tell anyone." Rei argued, her raven hair shaking free of its loose ponytail.

He grinned. "I know. Just as long as you shut up in front of Usagi."

"You can trust us, Mamoru-kun!" Minako piped in from behind Ami. Her long, sunny blonde hair was held up by a red hair bow, and she hit Ami in the face when she twirled around. "Oops, gomen, Ami-chan."

Ami just smiled and went back to reading.

The bells started to chime again as Usagi ran in, her hair mused and face red from the cold.

"Phew! Sorry I'm late, guys. Shingo unplugged my alarm. I woke up about twenty minutes ago, Oh, Motoki! A coke and quick! I need caffeine!"

"Alright! It's Secret Santa time! Ami, your hat, please." Makato grabbed Ami's brown French cap, a pen and piece of paper Minako offered her, and started to write down names and thrown them in the hat. "Ok, almost done! Everyone, draw a name!" She passed the hat around to Minako and Ami, who both drew, then Rei, Mamoru, and Motoki drew, and finally Usagi picked a name.

Usagi looked at hers. "No way! That's way too hard!"

"Mine's easy! I know just what I'm going to get!" Rei said happily.

"Mine is, too." Makato said, poking Usagi in the stomach. "Who'd you get, Usa?"

"I'm not telling!"

"Okay, then...guess I can't help you shop for them…" Makato grinned. "We meet here...no, not here...at the temple! Two o'clock tomorrow! You're not working, are you Motoki?" Makato looked over at Motoki.

"Not at two, no. I work on Sundays from 8 a.m. till 1 p.m., when second shift starts."

"Great! We'll see you then!" Makato grabbed her purse, dropped Ami's hat back on her head, waved, and walked out. Rei and Ami followed her example, leaving Minako, Usagi, and Mamoru to talk with Motoki. Usagi sat slurping on her Coke™ unhappily while Motoki and Mamoru exchanged glances.

"What's wrong, Usa-chan?" Minako asked, sitting down beside the girl.

"I got the WORST person of all! I have NO CLUE what to buy for them!"

"Well, tell me who it is and I'll help you!"

"No! Not unless you tell me who you got!"

"But I don't want to..." Minako looked uncomfortable.

"Then I won't tell you! I'd better go. I only have until tomorrow to find a gift." Usagi hopped off her chair, threw change at the counter, and slumped out the door.

As soon as she left, Minako turned to Mamoru. "Here" She handed him a piece of paper. "I got Usagi. I think, though, it would be better if we swapped, as long as you didn't get me."

He smiled. "We're in luck. I didn't get you, Mina-chan." He gave his piece of paper to her.

Motoki tried to lean over to look at Minako's paper. "Who've you got now, Mina-chan?"

She stuffed the paper in her purse. "I'm not telling! Bye, guys!" She skipped out the door, her hair bouncing behind her.

"Who do you have, Motoki?" Mamoru asked, sipping his coffee.

"Mina-chan. Who DID you have?"

"You."

"Ah, no wonder she wouldn't tell."

"I would expect candy, a weird tie, or a stuffed animal."

"Probably."

"Guess I have to get to shopping as well."

"Yeah, me, too."

"Bye, Motoki."

"Bye, Mamoru."

* * *

Fin! Well, with that chapter…. Hope you enjoyed, please take the time to review! I'll have the next chapter out soon! 


	3. Secret Santa Three

Konnichiwa! Next chapter is here! Hope you like!

LunaGirl

Secret Santa

Still December 20, Saturday

---------------

Chapter 3

Usagi walked through the crowded mall unhappily. She trudged along with her head bent down, staring at the small piece of torn paper in her quivering hand. 'Mamoru' was scrawled across it in Makoto's rushed handwriting.

'This could be my chance! My chance to show him how much I care! The bad part is…what do I buy the damn guy? He's so distant that no one really knows what he's like. Much less, what he would want for Christmas…maybe I should ask someone for help…someone who knows him better than anyone else…someone…MOTOKI! Hey, it's worth a shot!' She ran out the side entrance she had just come in, shocking everyone around her as she hurried by.

Usagi kept running like she was on fire until she reached the arcade. Quickly stepping inside and savoring the warm feeling and sound of tinkling bells, she shouted for Motoki.

An unfamiliar face stood behind the counter. "Sorry, babe. He left about twenty minutes ago. But maybe I can help. Coke ™, milkshake? It's on the house." The man sitting in front of her was not at all like Motoki. He looked sinister, almost like a criminal. She glanced around. There was no one else there. No wonder.

"Uh, no thanks. Did Motoki say where he was going?"

"Yeah, he said he was going to the mall to do some Christmas shopping."

"Back to the mall!" She shouted, and ran out the door, leaving the guy at the counter baffled about their short conversation.

Usagi ran the two blocks back to the mall and collapsed onto a bench outside a bookstore. "Phew!" She sat and rested for a minute, and then slowly started to walk through the mall, looking for a glimpse of blonde hair and a tall frame amongst the crowds of people and many decorations.

She walked into the food court, and with a cry of joy, skipped up to a table where Motoki sat, eating a burrito. She sat down in front of him.

"HEY, Motoki-kun!"

Motoki nearly choked on his dinner. Swallowing, he exclaimed. "Usagi-chan!" What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you! I need some help…"

"Wow, me, too! Can you help me? I have no clue about what to buy Minako-chan…"

Usagi smiled. "You got Mina-chan! That's so sweet!"

"Um, yeah…what do you need help with, Usa-chan?"

She blushed. "Well…you see…I got Mamoru-ba---san…and I don't have a clue what to buy for him!"

"Ah, so you came to me for help. Ok, good. You help me, and I'll try to help you."

"Great!"

* * *

"Okay, let's get Mina-chan's present first. She's an easy one." Usagi walked into a perfume store, Motoki cringing behind her.

"Isn't perfume…expensive?" He asked, suddenly becoming red in the face. He was holding his breath. "It stinks in here!" He wheezed.

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Quit holding your breath! It smells wonderful in here! To answer you question, yes, sometimes perfume can be expensive, but the kind we're getting isn't that bad."

Motoki slowly pulled his hand away from his nose. "What kind are we getting?"

"This kind! La Blue! It's blueberry!" She held up a box set complete with body wash, lotion, and perfume. "It smells great, and it is Minako's favorite! Plus it's only 3000,0 yen!"

He looked over it a moment. "Ok, let's go check out!"

* * *

Usagi sighed. "I thought you said you could help me."

"I can! Or…er…kinda…ok, not really." Motoki crossed his arms and sat on a bench beside the mall fountain, situated in the very middle of the mall. Water spouted up through many different angel figurines, and bits of money lay on the bottom of the image.

Usagi joined him and sat down. "Ok, then. How about a book?"

He shook his head. "I wouldn't try it. Mamoru's got every book from here to America."

Um…cologne?"

"Hates it."

"A CD?"

"Nope. I tried that once…just don't do it…"

"A movie?"

"He wouldn't like that too much…"

Usagi sighed. "The only thing you're good for is telling me what he DOESN'T want!"

"Look…Usagi…" Motoki shrugged. "Maybe I shouldn't be telling you this, but listen, Mamoru's different from most people. He doesn't really like much. He likes his work, his extensive library of books, his friends, and for some odd reason, roses."

"That's it? He must have had a bad childhood for those to be his only interests." Usagi watched as Motoki flinched. She raised an eyebrow. "How bad was it?"

Motoki gulped. "Pretty bad. His parents were killed in a car accident when he was eight years old. He was the only one to survive, but he has a mild case of amnesia. To this day, he doesn't remember his parents at all."

Usagi gasped. "He's an orphan? Oh, poor Mamo-chan…"

Motoki looked up and grinned. "Mamo-chan? Is that a nickname or something?"

Usagi's cheeks suddenly turned to a rosy shade. "Well, um…yeah…"

"You're in love with Mamoru! Aren't you?" Motoki exclaimed joyfully.

She sighed and stood up, and went over and splashed water from the fountain onto the floor. "You tell a soul and I will personally arrange you a funeral service."

"You got it, Usagi-chan!" Motoki reached up behind her and kissed her cheek. "I'm not helping you much, so I think I'll head home. You take care, ok? I'll see you tomorrow!" Giving her another quick peck on the cheek, Motoki gathered his coat and bag containing Minako's gift and walked out a mall side entrance, waving to her.

She waved back halfheartedly. After Motoki left, she continued to walk through the mall dejectedly, searching for anything that she could give to Mamoru. As she walked by a jewelry store, she was stopped by a sparkle coming from the window. Walking up, she gasped and looked at a beautiful diamond necklace. Around the bottom portion of the piece, a glimmering yellow diamond moon entwined with a ruby red rose twinkled with an amazing shine.

"Wow…" She breathed. "That's gorgeous…" She looked at a price tag hanging on the top of the necklace. "40000,0 yen?" She sighed hopelessly. "Never in my life would I have enough money to buy that."

Someone walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Beautiful necklace, Odango. You going to buy it?"

She gasped and turned around. "Mamoru-san! What are you doing here?"

"Trying to fulfill Secret Santa duties. You?"

"Same thing. Even though, I'm having a tough time finding something."

"Yeah, me, too. Who came up with this idea in the first place?"

"We can all blame Mako-chan." She laughed. "It would've been a lot easer for me, though, if I had gotten Rei. I'd get her this hat with feathers that she saw the other day when we were here. It almost killed her having to walk out without it. But, nooo…."

He laughed. "No such luck here, either. I've walked through the entire mall and haven't seen anything."

She smiled. Glancing at her watched, she gasped. "Oh, no! My mom's going to kill me! I missed dinner! Gotta go, see you, Mamo-chan! Bye!"

She sprinted out the door as fast as her legs could carry her.

Mamoru watched her go, confused. "Mamo-chan? Where'd that come from?" He shrugged and walked into the jewelry store. "Well, at least I finally found what to buy her. 40000,0 yen or not, it's absolutely perfect."

* * *

Another chapter completed! Remember to review!

LunaGirl


	4. Secret Santa Four

Another chapter! Hope you enjoy. As I told you all when I started typing up Chapter One, this story was completed and sitting in a stack of stories at my home. Well, I am redoing the ENTIRE second half of it, so all the chapters after 3 are not from my original draft. I've trashed that story to make a more comprehensive one. The story was going to end with this chapter, but I decided to add in a few more instead and make a nice, long story. So enjoy!

Warning! This chapter is quite long! Be prepared to read for a while!

Secret Santa

---------------

Chapter Four  
December 20, Saturday to

December 21, Sunday

"Usagi Tsukino! Where have you been?" Tsukino Ikuko asked her daughter worriedly as Usagi walked in the front door of their home. Usagi sighed.

"The mall…the girls, Motoki-kun, Mamo-chan, and I are doing a Secret Santa thing this year. Well, anyways, I got Mamo-chan, but I can't seem to find anything to buy for him! According to Motoki-kun, he doesn't really like all that much. He just likes his books, roses, and his work. What do I have to work with there?" Usagi slipped out of her furry pink coat and opened the coat closet door and stuck it inside.

"Well, I know you probably didn't mean to be late, because I know how time flies when you're shopping, but try harder next time to be on time for dinner. Now, take off your shoes and come into the kitchen while I make you some hot cocoa and warm up your dinner."

"Yes, Mummy. I'm going to go change clothes, and then I'll be down." Usagi slipped off her shoes and put on slippers, and then skipped up the staircase adjacent to the coat closet, and proceeded down the short hallway into her bedroom. She sighed as she opened the door, seeing the extreme uproar that it was in. Clothes lay everywhere on the soft pink carpet, while magazines and stuffed toys littered her single sized bed that was located beside the window. She plopped herself down on the bed, shoving several Teen Japan magazines off onto the floor. "What on earth am I going to do? I have to find the perfect gift…I just have to! But…what?"

She sighed and sat up. "I'm starved…better get downstairs." She jumped up and ran to her closet, and reached inside for a pair of pink pajamas with moons all over them. She took off all her winter clothes, tossing them on the floor, and put on her warm pajamas. She took her hair down out of buns and shook it loose. Then she ran back down the hall, passing her father's office. She stuck her head in the door. "Hi, Daddy!"

"Hm? Oh, Usagi. Where were you? Why weren't you at dinner?" Kenji Tsukino looked up from his computer and took his glasses off.

"I was doing some Christmas shopping for a friend and I lost track of the time."

"Okay, dear. Don't let it happen again."

"I won't, Daddy." She smiled and left, walking down the stairs to the kitchen. She sat at the counter on a stool and watched her mother pouring hot cocoa into a mug.

"I'll bet you're starving, aren't you, doll?" Ikuko handed Usagi the chocolate.

"I'm a bit hungry, but not exactly starving. I had a Coke at the arcade earlier, so I've been fine. But I would like something to eat."

"Well, we had spaghetti for dinner. It'll take a minute for me to heat it up. So while we're waiting you can tell me about this gift for your Mamo-chan. Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't Mamo-chan that nice Mamoru who fixed my car that time? The one you promised me would be your first kiss?"

Usagi giggled. "That's him, Mummy. But…don't remind me of the time he fixed the car. He spilled oil all over my lilac miniskirt that I loved so much..."

-----FLASHBACK-----

Ikuko stared at the deserted road, devastated. "The day that your father decides to take my cell phone and get new ones this happens!"

She turned and stared back at Usagi, who was sitting on the hood of their blue Toyota Camry. "What did I tell you, Mummy? I knew we should have gotten a Honda."

Ikuko sighed and joined her on the hood. "Well, dearest, I should have listened. Now look at us. Our car just has to break down twenty miles from home. It's going to take us forever to get back to Tokyo! Plus, since our luck is just fantastic right now, there is not a soul on this entire road."

"Don't worry, Mum, it's going to be fine. Somebody will come by sooner or later. If not, we'll just have to walk it." Usagi glanced down at her purple halter top and miniskirt. "I just hope it doesn't come to that, because I'm certainly not dressed for a hike." She kicked her foot into the air. "I just had to wear high heels."

"It was such a nice wedding shower, though, wasn't it?" Ikuko looked over at Usagi.

She nodded. "Yeah…I hope, someday, that I'll get as nice a shower as Shinkono did. I'm glad things are turning out right for her. She has always been my favorite cousin."

After sitting there for thirty minutes, they finally heard someone driving by. The sports car spotted them, and pulled over to the side of the road. The driver of the Porsche got out and looked at them. "Are you ladies stranded?"

"Pretty much!" Ikuko grinned sheepishly. This was so embarrassing!

Usagi's eyes shot up and looked at their rescuer. "Mamoru-baka!

Mamoru grinned. "Usagi, what a surprise!"

Ikuko blinked. "You two know each other?" She let her eyes roam over the young man just a few feet away from them. He was incredibly tall, built, and handsome. She looked at Usagi, whose eyes were reflecting something that Ikuko had never seen before in her daughter's eyes. She silently gasped. 'Goodness, Usagi is in love with this man! But he's three or four years older than she is!' She silently reminded herself that her own husband was five years older than she. 'Well, at least she has good taste. He looks like a nice, well-off young man…and he's most definitely handsome.'

"Know each other? Oh, we barely even know each others names..." Usagi swatted her hand. "He's friends with Motoki, so I see him every once in a while at the arcade."

Mamoru scoffed. "Once in a while? How about everyday?" He came over and looked at their car. "Anyways, what seems to be the problem with your car? I don't know that much about them, but I may be able to help."

"Well, the engine just went! All of the sudden it just died." Ikuko fretted, walking next to Mamoru as he popped the hood open. "You think you can fix it?"

He grinned. "Well, ma'am, just give me a moment to look at it, and I just might be."

She nodded and went to sit in the car.

Usagi leaned her arm on the front of the car and looked beside her at Mamoru. "Do you know anything about cars? Well, except how to buy extremely dangerous and expensive ones?" She smirked at his Porsche.

He rolled his eyes. "It's not dangerous if you know how to handle it. I love my car. You better be glad I brought my car, and not my bike. Then, if I couldn't fix the car, I wouldn't have room to help you guys back to town."

"Bike?"

"Motorcycle."

She gawked at him. "You have a Porsche and a motorcycle? I thought you were in college!"

He frowned. "I am….and your point is?"

"Well, usually college kids don't have all that kind of money to spend on cars and stuff…" Her face turned red. She was prying too much, she knew.

"Well, I wouldn't really consider myself an average 'college kid'. I do much more than that." He was beginning to look very uncomfortable, and kept fiddling with different things in the car.

"Like what?"

His face twitched. "Stand back."

"Huh?"

"Stand back!"

It was too late. Something spewed out of the car, and got on Usagi's outfit, and Mamoru's jeans and red shirt.

Usagi screamed. "Oil! All over my new miniskirt! You baka! I'm going to kill you!"

Ikuko got out of the car and looked at them. She started to laugh. "Now that's what I call funny!"

Mamoru shook his head. "I told you I don't know all that much about cars. Alright, ladies, we'll send back a tow truck, but hop in my car. I'll take you home. You live in the Juuban district, right?"

Ikuko nodded. "Yes, we do. Thank you so very much. What was your name again?"

"Chiba Mamoru. You can just call me Mamoru, Tsukino-san."

"Alright, Mamoru-san. My name is Ikuko, and you know my daughter Usagi. I'm very grateful for your help." She smiled. She glanced at Usagi, who was fuming beside Mamoru. "Oh, quit it, Usagi. I'll buy you another skirt!"

Usagi pouted. "Still, I loved THIS skirt!"

She sulked and pouted all the way back to Tokyo, while Mamoru and her mother chatted aimlessly.

---END FLASHBACK---

Ikuko laughed. "Well, I thought he was very kind to help us out. If you remember, the next day we went and bought you five or six new skirts and several tops as well."

Usagi slightly grinned. "Yeah, that was great."

"So now you are trying to find a Christmas present for Mamoru-san, and you don't know what…hmm…well, perhaps I can help you. Besides, I always thought you two would make a cute couple, and the more I can help you become one, the better."

Usagi blushed. "Mummy!"

Ikuko giggled girlishly. "Oh, dearest, let me have my fun! You two are adorable when you're together, always cutting up and bickering playfully. It's so adorable the way you look at him!"

Usagi narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, you get this dreamy look in your eyes." Ikuko handed her daughter a steamy plate of spaghetti.

Usagi started eating, her face still a bright tint of red. "Well…anyways, I'm getting up early tomorrow to do some more shopping. I just went to the mall. There are still tons of stores on the Tokyo strips. I'll look around for stuff there."

"If you'd like, I'll go with you and give you a hand in finding a gift. Plus, I can buy your father's Christmas gift while I'm out."

Usagi looked up. "Thanks, Mummy. That would be great."

"Alright, then we'll be up and out by 9:00 a.m. I'll wake you up around 8:00."

DECEMBER 21, SUNDAY

"So, Motoki told you that he liked roses, his work, and books? Well…then we'll work with the fact that he likes roses." Ikuko walked happily beside Usagi down the streets of Tokyo, bundled up in a white coat, gloves, and a cap. Usagi trudged along quietly in her pink furry coat, pink gloves, and her hair in its usual buns with pink ribbon ties. She was still shivering underneath.

Ikuko saw the cold look on her face. "Honey, you look frozen. Look, there's the arcade. The café is open on Sundays, right? Well, let's get some cocoa and coffee from Motoki, shall we?"

Usagi nodded happily. "Th…thanks, Mom." Her teeth chattered.

They walked inside and sat in a booth next to the window that looked out at the street. Usagi took off her coat before she sat down, and Ikuko laughed.

"No wonder you were frozen! Honey, I don't care how cute an outfit may be, you don't wear a miniskirt in December in Tokyo! You'll freeze!"

Usagi pouted. "Mum! This outfit is just so cute, though! Besides, I'm wearing boots and a sweater! Mina-chan told me that sometimes you have to suffer to be beautiful." She leaned in and whispered, "Besides, I was afraid that I might have seen Mamo-chan, and I wanted to look my best around him, since all he ever sees me in is my school uniform. I had this chance to show off, so why not?"

Ikuko laughed. "You're so much like what I was when I was your age. Well, sit down, here comes Motoki."

"Hi there, ladies! Cold out there, isn't it?" Motoki was as cheery as ever. "What can I get for you?"

"A coffee for myself and hot cocoa for Usagi." Ikuko smiled.

"Alright. Usagi-chan, before I forget, I was meaning to ask you when again we're meeting at the temple?"

"Oh, well, we had planned to meet today at 2:00, but I talked to Rei-chan about it last night, and we put it off till tomorrow at 2:00, because she has to clean the temple today for her grandfather. She said he wouldn't let her have anyone over until she had the temple spotless. Tell Mamoru-san as well."

"Okay, great! That's good she pushed it back, because I have to take the second shift today as well. Someone called in sick. I wouldn't have been able to make it. I'll be back with your order in a minute. Oh, there's Mamoru. While I get your order, can you tell him about the setback?"

"Um…sure."

"Ok, great! Be back in a jiff!" Motoki scurried off to get their order, stopping only to scold two boys about vandalizing video games.

"Well, you heard Motoki, go tell him!" Ikuko shooed Usagi with her hand.

"Well, alright, here goes." She smiled nervously at her mother and stood, walking in the direction of the counter.

Ikuko sat and watched, smiling. 'This is so sweet! I love playing Cupid!'

Usagi glided over to where Mamoru was sitting and reading his usual newspaper. She walked tentatively, making sure she didn't trip and make a fool of herself. This was her chance to actual be somewhat sexy around him, and she wasn't going to pass it up!

"Mamoru-san!"

Mamoru looked up from his paper. He looked at her pink sweater, brown suede miniskirt, and high heeled suede boots. He forced his jaw not to drop, but kept looking at her shamelessly. Finally his senses kicked in somewhat, and he looked at her face, which was grinning at him. "Usagi."

"That's me!" She chirped, satisfied with the expression on his face. She took the seat next to him. "Anyways, I have to tell you something. We were all supposed to meet today at 2:00 for the Secret Santa gift exchange, but Rei and I pushed it back till tomorrow at 2:00. Is that good for you?"

He nodded, still breathless about her appearance. It wasn't everyday that she looked that hot, after all. The only other time he had ever seen her in something besides her school uniform was the time he had given she and her mother a lift to Tokyo after their car broke down. "Al…alright, that's fine. I'll be there."

"Great! See you then! I'd better get back now. I left my mother over there." She thumbed to her mother in the booth, who was smiling at Mamoru's expression.

He finally snapped out of his daze and smiled. "Your mother's here? I haven't seen her since the car breakdown."

"Yeah, she and I are doing some Christmas shopping and we came in here for coffee and cocoa. Come on. I'll bet she'll be glad to see you." Usagi hopped up and grabbed his hand, pulling him back to the booth. He stared at their joined hands in ecstasy, wondering what on earth had overcome the girl. Ikuko noticed they were coming over and stood.

When they were standing in front of Ikuko, Usagi let go of Mamoru's hand. "Mom, you know Mamoru."

"Mamoru! It's good to see you again. Sit down and have some coffee with us."

Mamoru smiled at her. "It's good to see you, too, Tsukino-san."

Motoki finally came with the drinks and set them on the table. "Oh, hey, Mamoru-kun. Your usual?"

"Hai, you know me so well."

Ikuko sat back down in the booth. Usagi slid in on the other side to sit next to the window. Mamoru sat down next to Usagi, taking his chances.

"So, Mamoru, we didn't really get to know each other at our last meeting. So, tell me, you live in Juuban?"

"No, ma'am, I live in Azubu. It's where I go to school, so I took an apartment there."

"You attend Azubu College of Technology?"

"That's right."

"Very nice school. My son, Shingo, wants to go there when he gets older."

"Really? What about you, Usagi?" Mamoru turned to look at Usagi, who was sipping her chocolate quietly.

Usagi's eyes bugged out. "Me? Go to college? No way, I'll barely make it out of high school alive!"

He laughed. "Alright, but what do you plan on doing when you get out of high school?"

She remained quiet for a moment, and Ikuko looked at her interestedly, curious about the future for Usagi herself.

"Well…" Usagi bit her lip. "I don't…I don't exactly know yet."

Ikuko sat and thought a moment. 'I have an idea…'

She spoke up. "Well, Usa, have you thought of getting married and settling down?"

Mamoru grinned as he watched the blonde's entire face turn a pretty shade of pink.

"Well…ah…um…" Usagi stuttered, surprised by her mother's outburst.

"Anyways, let's change the subject before Usagi adds another shade of red to the list of colors. What are you planning on doing for Christmas, Mamoru-san?"

"Well, actually, I have no plans."

"Do your parents live here in Tokyo or do they live elsewhere? It can be tough to leave for Christmas and come back."

Usagi sucked her breath inward and remembered what Motoki had told her about Mamoru's family. She wished she could have warned her mother beforehand.

Mamoru's eyes misted over and became distant. "Well…actually, neither. My parents aren't living any longer. They died years ago."

Ikuko's blinked. "Oh, dear. I'm so sorry, Mamoru." She glanced over at Usagi, who gave a strained look. 'She knew.'

Mamoru shook his head. "It's quite alright. You didn't know."

Motoki came up and handed Mamoru his coffee. "Hey, Mamoru, got a date yet?"

Mamoru almost spit out his coffee. "Huh? What?"

Motoki laughed. "For the Christmas ball thing you were complaining about a couple weeks ago."

Mamoru hit himself on the head. "Of course! That's tomorrow night! And I have to go or my company would practically be enraged!"

Ikuko spoke up. "Who do you work for, Mamoru?"

"Actually, ma'am, he doesn't exactly work for anyone." Motoki piped in.

Usagi raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

Mamoru ran a nervous hand through his hair. "Well, Usagi, I never exactly told you about Chiba Corporations, did I?"

Usagi smiled sadly. "No, I don't really know that much about you, Mamoru-san."

"Well, Chiba Corporations is a technology empire in Japan, and soon internationally. It's much like Microsoft, but so far we only have business in Japan. It was my father's company, and when he died, when I was eight, it was inherited to me. I didn't gain control of it until I turned eighteen. I'm still in college gaining many degrees to benefit the progress of the company, and I'm currently getting my last degree."

"Chiba Corporations! That's that huge building beside the mall!" Ikuko marveled. "I knew that for the longest time its vice-president was running it, but I didn't know it was because they were waiting for you to grow up!"

He smiled. "Yeah, they had it rough for quite a while, because frankly, the vice-president was a moron. But I fired him last year because he was still trying to run the company without my knowing. It wasn't a fun ordeal."

Motoki cut in. "Should I call Unazaki?"

Mamoru laughed. "How come every time I need a date you bring up your sister, Motoki-kun?"

Motoki grinned. "Oh, give her a break, Mamoru-san. She's fourteen and has the hugest crush on you. She was ecstatic when you had to take her to your spring ball thing."

"Yes, I know. But, I have other plans." Mamoru glanced over at Ikuko. "Tsukino-san, would you mind if I asked your daughter if she would mind being my date for our annual Christmas Ball?"

Ikuko was inwardly screaming for joy, but she just smiled and said, "That would be just fine with me."

Usagi was at the moment sipping hot chocolate, and she almost spit it out. "WHAT?"

"Usagi, will you allow me to escort you to the ball?" Mamoru took her hand. Motoki and Ikuko leaned in and watched Usagi's reaction.

Usagi stared at Mamoru with wide eyes. 'What has gotten into him?' She wondered. 'Who cares? Me, going to a ball, with Mamo-chan!'

"Yes, I'll go with you."

Motoki and Ikuko almost started screaming for joy, but both refrained.

Mamoru sat smiling. He had told Rei that he was going to try for a date with Usagi, and he had just gotten it. What a crazy world it was!

Alright, there you all go! I hope you all liked it! It's going to be pretty crazy when Monday comes! Secret Santa and a Christmas Ball! What will happen next? Dum, dum, dum! Heh. R&R!

Love you all and God Bless!

LunaGirl


	5. Secret Santa Five

Chapter 5 is here! Hope you all enjoy!

Secret Santa

---------------

Chapter 5  
December 21, Sunday

------------

Usagi and her mother soon left the arcade, Usagi beaming and flustered.

She walked along quietly beside her mother, thinking happily of the next evening, forgetting her Secret Santa gift entirely until her mother stopped in front of a store window and called her name.

"What is it, Mummy?" Usagi looked up, annoyed at her mother for breaking her fantasy.

"Look at that, Usagi! Is it not the perfect gift for your Mamo-chan?" Ikuko pointed at an object in the window.

Usagi walked up and pressed her hand against the glass, peering in and marveling at the object before her eyes. It was a crystal figure of a rose, and on the stem the words _Have your name engraved here_ were etched in a silver tint.

She gasped in delight. "Wow! That's amazing! It's so perfect!" She rushed into the store and found a store clerk. "Excuse me, may I see that rose in the window?"

The friendly elderly woman smiled kindly. "Of course, dear."

Ikuko walked into the store after Usagi and started browsing around while her daughter made her purchase.

Usagi held the crystal rose in her hands carefully. "It's absolutely perfect. Ma'am, how much is this rose and how much will it cost to have _Mamoru_ engraved?"

"Well, the rose itself is 5000 yen, plus it costs 500 yen per letter to have it engraved. Is this for a special young man?" The woman's kindly blue eyes twinkled.

Usagi blushed. "Well, actually, yes…"

"Then for you, my dear, I'll engrave it for 5100 yen altogether."

Usagi beamed. "Arigatou!"

The woman smiled. "Now, it will take me a few minutes to engrave it."

Usagi and her mother walked out several minutes later, the rose safely tucked away in a carefully packaged box. Ikuko walked up to a dress store and ushered Usagi inside. "Come along, dear, let's get you a dress for tomorrow night!"

They browsed through several racks until Usagi came upon the perfect dress. It was white, strapless, flowed to the floor, and shimmered lightly with silver tints. She gasped in pleasure. "This one, Mum! It's perfect!"

Ikuko walked up and looked at it. "That's gorgeous! Find your size and let's look at some shoes!"

It didn't take long to pick out some very high heeled silver highlighted shoes. Usagi said she wanted them very high heeled so if Mamoru decided to kiss her she wouldn't have to stand on her very tip-toes. He mother laughed at this.

"You are so much like me when I was your age!"

Usagi giggled. "You seem to say that a lot!"

"That's cause you're a lot like me!"

* * *

Mamoru and Motoki sat talking in the arcade all the while Usagi and her mother were shopping.

"So, are you going to confess to her that you love her Sunday night?"

Mamoru fidgeted. "I don't…well…I don't know…you see…" He sighed. "Okay, so it's like this. I bought her this diamond rose and moon necklace for the Secret Santa thing, but I don't want to give it to her then. I want to give it to her tomorrow night. That way, I can gently open up the topic of my love for her. But now I'm clueless again as to what to get her for the Secret Santa."

Motoki snapped his fingers. "That's easy, my friend! Get her a big, and I mean a BIG stuffed animal, preferably a bunny, and a clothing article, such as a nice pink scarf or some gloves. Then tomorrow night you can give her the big present! Is it a nice necklace?"

Mamoru grinned. "Well, for four hundred thousand yen it had better be nice."

"FOUR HUNDRED THOUSAND? Dude, are you crazy?"

"Hell, yes. You haven't figured that out until just now? Yes, it was four hundred. But it was absolutely perfect! I saw her in the mall staring at it, and I knew it was the ultimate present!"

Motoki grinned. "Ah, the antics of a man in love. Well, I'm glad you're finally happy, Mamoru-kun. Just promise me one thing."

"Sure, what is it?"

Motoki leaned over and grabbed Mamoru around the collar. "You break her heart and I will have your head as a decoration above my fireplace! So don't you dare hurt her!"

Mamoru laughed. "I promise from the bottom of my heart."

* * *

Well, there's the shortest chapter in this entire story. Just a quickie before the big chapter coming up next! The next chapter is going to be a LONG one, so everyone be prepared.

Love you all and God Bless!

LunaGirl


	6. Secret Santa Six

Well, here is the next chapter. I hope you like, and please leave a review!

LunaGirl

Secret Santa

---------------

Chapter 6

December 22, Monday

Usagi sat happily as the woman behind the counter put the finishing touches on her nails. Usagi sighed dreamily.

"Can you put little beads on the nails, please? Diamond ones?" She asked, inspecting her pink nails cheerfully.

"Sure can!" The woman replied, pulling a bag full of beads out of a drawer. "So, miss, you've never had your nails manicured before?"

Usagi shook her head. "No, but my mother said that since tonight is a special occasion, I deserve to LOOK extra special." At the woman's curious look, she continued. "You see, I'm going to this Christmas ball at Chiba Corporations tonight, with Chiba Mamoru himself." She grinned proudly, the woman baffled.

"Wow! I've heard so many rumors about him…what is he like? He is young, hai?"

Usagi smiled. "Yes, he is younger than most would expect of a high executive like he is. He's twenty years old and still gaining one final college degree."

The brunette woman finished putting the diamond sparkles on Usagi's nails. "There we are. Now your nails look fabulous!"

Usagi held up her hands and gasped in pleasure. "Arigatou! They look awesome!"

The woman smiled. "You're welcome. Have fun at the ball!"

"Arigatou!" Usagi paid for the manicure and left the parlor, heading for the temple, her Christmas present for Mamoru tucked safely under her arm. 'It's a good thing I left so early to have my nails done. This way, I can get to Rei's on time, for once!' She thought, grinning.

As she trekked up the wide, stone steps, a wave of nervousness overwhelmed Usagi. 'What if Mamo-chan doesn't like the rose?' She paused for a moment and stared up at the temple looming ahead in her view. 'I guess I'll have to find out.' She ran the rest of the way up, which wasn't far, and straight into the temple to Rei's room.

"Rei! I'm here!" She yelled.

"I'm in the living area!" Rei called. Usagi walked into the living room past Rei's room and sat beside Rei in the same place Mamoru had sat only two days before.

Rei looked up from her Teen Japan magazine. "Konnichiwa, Usagi-chan. You're on time, for once."

"I know! Isn't it great? Look at my nails Aren't they fabulous?" Usagi dangled her right hand in front of Rei while setting her Secret Santa gift on the table next to Rei's.

Rei grabbed her hand. "Wow! They look really pretty! You're really going all out for the ball, aren't you?"

Usagi nodded enthusiastically. "You bet!" She took notice of Rei's outfit. "Whoa, Rei-chan, you need to change! If it was only us girls, that would be fine, but Mamo-chan and Motoki-kun are coming!"

Rei looked down at her gray sweatpants and white t-shirt. "Whoa! I totally forgot to change! Thanks for reminding me!" She jumped up and ran to her room. Usagi followed and plopped down on Rei's futon bed, grabbing a hair brush and running it through her disarrayed blonde hair. She pulled a compact blush out of her purse, dabbing it on her cheeks. She set the purse with white bows around the top on the floor, and stood.

"Rei! Do you have any pink lip gloss? All I have with me is clear. I forgot to swap all my other gloss over to this purse." Usagi stood in front of Rei's floor-length mirror, taking off her pink coat and straightening her white miniskirt and blue top. Her skirt frilled out at the ends, while her baby blue blouse matched her purse, having a bow that tied around the back. The shirt was an off-the-shoulder top and showed Usagi's pale white skin. She had topped off the outfit with some light blue high-heeled pumps.

Rei came out of her bathroom that was adjoined with her room, tying her hair into a bun with two black chopstick styled hair pieces. "Yeah, check the top drawer on my vanity. Hey, does this skirt look okay or should I change it?"

Usagi grabbed a pink tube of gloss and turned to inspect Rei's outfit, a deep blue silk halter top and a hip-length blue skirt that was edged at the ends with navy fringe. She was wearing black boots, with short heels. "Kawaii! I like the skirt! Maybe I can borrow it sometime."

Rei laughed. "Sure, Usagi-chan. Just let me borrow that green tube top of yours. You know, the one you never wear?"

"Deal!" Usagi giggled.

They went to sit in the living area again. Rei piled their gifts on the counter that joined the kitchen with the living room, and sat at one of the stools that were at the counter. She poured several cups of green tea, getting ready for the rest of her guests.

Minako and Ami walked in that moment, both dressed in coats and boots. Shivering from the cold, they took off their coats and threw them in Rei's room with Usagi's before walking into the living area. Ami looked cute in a pink sweater, blue jeans, and boots, while Minako had been a little more daring with high heeled white boots, a white top with fuzz around the collar, and blue jeans.

Makato and Motoki both came running in, looking frozen. Makato's charming green ensemble was definitely festive. She had decided on an emerald colored skirt that came up to her hip, with a green sweater. She had added a pin of a Christmas tree and bell earrings that tinkled as she walked.

Motoki, on the other hand, looked incredibly comfortable and cute in khaki's and a navy sweater.

Usagi took their gifts and piled them with the others, while Rei poured everyone tea. Everyone sat and waited for Mamoru, chatting and sipping tea. Usagi went into the kitchen and grabbed a box of cookies, bringing them and setting them on the table, taking three for herself. She sat on the sofa with Motoki and Rei unhappily, staring frantically at the hallway, hoping any minute that Mamoru would come walking through. After what seemed to be hours (it was actually only five minutes), a knocking sound came upon the door.

Usagi jumped up, yelling that she would get the door. She threw open the door seeing Mamoru holding a humongous box in front of him.

"Konnichiwa, Usagi-chan." He said, smiling.

She smiled back. "Konnichiwa, Mamo-cha---Mamoru-san." She held the door open for him, letting him inside. "Straight ahead, first door to your left, in the living room."

He carried his present in, where Rei took it and set it with the others. Usagi came in and sat down beside Motoki and Rei again, scooting over to make room for Mamoru beside her. He sat down after he took off his coat and laid it over the back of the plush navy sofa. Usagi looked up at him, admiring his tight black sweater and jeans. She definitely appreciated the way the sweater accentuated his many muscles.

Makato sat up excitedly. "Alright! Secret Santa time!"

Motoki raised his hand. "Me first!" He ran to the presents and grabbed out his. "Mina-chan, this is for you!"

Minako gasped delightedly and took the box from him, ripping off the festive wrapping. She squealed. "How did you know that I wanted this, Motoki-kun?"

"I told him!" Usagi laughed.

Motoki beamed with pleasure at Minako's happiness. She stood. "Well, it's my turn, I guess. I had you, Motoki-kun!" She handed him a small box wrapped in red paper, which he instantly tore into.

He laughed. "How very perfect for me!" An alarm clock shaped like a bell twinkled up at him.

"Me next!" Makato ran and grabbed a gift. "Here, Ami-chan!"

Ami blushed and gently unwrapped the box. She held up a set of books that she had been dying to read. "Oh, Mako-chan! Arigatou!"

Makato beamed with pleasure. "You're very welcome Ami-chan."

Ami smiled. "I guess it's my turn. I had you, Rei-chan." She stood and fetched a medium sized round package and handed the excited priestess the box.

Rei threw off the lid and gasped happily. She shoved the red furry hat on her head, turning and hugging Ami. "Arigatou, Ami-chan! Arigatou!"

Ami smiled. "I knew you wanted that hat."

Rei nodded. "Yeah, I have been dying for it. Now it's my turn! Mako-chan, here's your present!" She reached over and grabbed one of the few boxes that were left.

Makato ripped into it. A pair of dangling earrings twinkled up at her. She laughed comically. They were shaped like a tree of cookies! "Just perfect, Rei-chan! Now I can take my love of cooking wherever I go! Oh, what's this?" She lifted up a huge cook book with a picture of a cookie cutter on the front.

Rei grinned. "I thought maybe we could try out some of those recipes one day."

Makato smiled happily. "Hai! I'll have lots of fun trying out all these recipes! This is one thick book!"

Minako looked around. "Usagi! It's your turn!"

Usagi blushed and reached in front of her for her long, thin box.

Motoki grinned. "Usagi-chan, did you wrap that yourself?"

Usagi shook her head. "Iie, it came custom wrapped. It wouldn't look this pretty if I had wrapped it."

He laughed.

Usagi turned to Mamoru and handed him the box, a faint blush staining her cheeks. "Merry Christmas, Mamoru-san."

He smiled softly and tentatively opened the gift. Everyone's eyes zoomed in on him, their own gifts momentarily forgotten. The crystal rose sparkled as Mamoru gently lifted it out of its box, marveling at it.

"Wow, Usagi….this is amazing!" He smiled over at her. "Arigatou, Usagi. I love it."

Usagi blushed even brighter. "I'm glad. You have no idea how hard it was to shop for you."

He laughed and pointed over to the huge box in the corner. "That would be yours, ne?"

She looked over at the box in amazement. "That's mine?" She stood and walked over to it. "What possibly could you have gotten?" She pulled the ribbon that wrapped around the box. All four sides collapsed, revealing a large, pink stuffed bunny that stared up at Usagi with big, adorable eyes.

She squealed happily. "It's so kawaii! It has to be the most kawaii bunny I have ever seen!" She picked it up, hugging it tightly. "Arigatou, Mamoru-san!"

He laughed. "You're welcome, Usagi."

Makato whistled. "That has GOT to be the biggest bunny I have ever seen." She poked its stomach. Usagi kicked her gently.

"My bunny! Stay back!"

They laughed at her antics, and all began to clean up the wrappings and mess they had created.

* * *

Soon, Mamoru and Usagi escaped outside. Mamoru looked over at Usagi, who was still clutching the bunny so tightly that, had it been alive, it would have been suffocated. "Usagi, I'll pick you up at around 6 o'clock tonight. Be ready, alright?"

She nodded. "Hai, I will. But why so early? Doesn't the ball start at 7:30?"

"Hai, but I'm taking you out to dinner first." He smiled gently down at her.

She blushed. "Oh…that sounds very nice."

He nodded. "Hai. I'll see you tonight, Usagi. Ja matta ne." He waved and started to make his way down the Hikawa steps. He stopped for a moment to smile back at her. "Arigatou, for the rose. It's going on my desk at work first thing next week, when I go back."

She beamed. "I'm glad you like it. Of course, I love my bunny! Arigatou."

He nodded and walked off.

* * *

"You know, for Mamoru to be the owner of a multi-million company, he sure did buy Usagi a cheap gift." Makato pondered, slurping eggnog on the couch in Rei's living room.

Motoki laughed. "Iie, Iie! He's not selfish, if that's what you're thinking. He told me he gave her the cheap gift today because he wants to save the four hundred thousand yen necklace for tonight at the ball."

"FOUR- HUNDRED THOUSAND??!!" All the girls shrieked, sitting up straight and staring Motoki down.

He laughed. "Hai. He said he wanted tonight to be really special. He told me he plans to proclaim his love for her tonight."

One by one, all except for Rei, the girls fell off the couch in exasperation.

Rei just grinned. "Now that is what I call a good idea. I had better get a arigatou letter from Mamoru pretty soon! I'm the one who told him to go on his feelings for Usagi-chan!"

"Hai, but I forced him to think about them. I had better get one, too!" Motoki pointed out.

They sat laughing together, the other girls still zoned out.

"Four-hundred thousand!"

"Is he crazy?"

"Sheesh. That moron! Does he not have a clue what he's doing? Flowers would have done just nicely! Good kami!"

"AMI-CHAN!"

* * *

I know, I'm leaving you all hanging about the 'big night'. Gomen nasai! Gomen, gomen! I just want to draaag this thing out to make you people go crazy! LOL, no, I'm just kidding. I just got tired of typing and called it a night. The next chapter will be out soon. Remember, no reviews, no chapter. So review if you want to see the next chapter to this Christmas romance!

THANK YOU to the anonymous reviewer who helped me out with yen troubles. I was told so many different things that I was confused. So, arigatou.

Luv ya!

LunaGirl


	7. Secret Santa Seven

Here is the new chapter, minna! The big one! So here goes! Enjoy!

Secret Santa

---------------

December 22, Monday Night  
-----------------------------------

"Usagi, darling, you look gorgeous!" Ikuko exclaimed happily as her daughter walked down the stairs.

Usagi smiled. "Arigatou. I just hope Mamoru thinks so." She reached the bottom of the stairs and took a final quick glance in the mirror on the wall in the foyer. The dress she had bought accentuated her curves perfectly. She was very proud of the white, glimmering dress. She adjusted her new high-heeled shoes quickly before reaching up and fixing her hair ever so slightly. She had bounded it all on the top of her head, and held it in place with crystal rose pins. She had left several strands to hang down in the back, and curled it ever so slightly. She sighed happily at her appearance. "For once in my life, I feel beautiful."

Ikuko laughed. "Hon, you are beautiful! Knock him dead!"

Usagi nodded. "I hope so. Now, if only he would get here. I'm dressed on time, for once. He had better not be late."

Usagi's father walked in the room. He smiled at her appearance. "You look lovely, Usagi. Just promise me that you will be careful with this boy."

Usagi giggled. "I wouldn't exactly call him a boy, but anyways, I promise, everything will be fine. Don't worry, Daddy."

He nodded. "I'll try not to."

The doorbell rang. Usagi took a deep breath as her mother opened the door. Mamoru walked in, smiling and looking incredibly handsome in a classic tuxedo.

Ikuko grinned at him. "You look very handsome, Mamoru-san."

He blushed slightly and stepped inside. "Arigatou, Tsukino-san…" He noticed Usagi and smiled. "Konbanwa, Usagi-chan."

"Konbanwa…." She replied quietly. She noticed his hands were behind his back and gave him a funny look. He grinned and pulled the bouquet of roses he had hidden and handed them to her.

"These are for you, Usagi."

She gasped delightedly, accepting the dozen red and white roses. "They're beautiful, Mamoru-san! Arigatou!"

Ikuko took the roses from her daughter lightly. "I'll put these in some water for you, dearest. Now you two get going and have a wonderful time."

Usagi blushed as Mamoru extended his arm to her. She tentatively took it, mesmerized by his smile, only stopping briefly to grab her silken wrap.

They stepped out into the cold, and Usagi was glad she had remembered the wrap. She clutched it around her shoulders as Mamoru put his hand on her back and ushered her towards his car, parked in the Tsukino driveway.

Usagi frowned. "What happened to your Porsche?" She asked, looking at the sleek, black Ferrari before her eyes.

Mamoru laughed. "It…well, it's…it's at home, shall we say? I just didn't want to drive it."

Usagi slid into the passenger seat gracefully as Mamoru held the door open for her. "How many cars do you own?"

He didn't hear her, for he had shut her door and was going around to the driver's seat. She took a moment and looked in the car. Exquisite leather seats and space were two pluses, in her opinion, to this car. She saw the extensive music and traffic alert devices in the front, and thought that that must have been the reason Mamoru loved the car.

He got in the car and cranked the engine. She repeated her question as he backed out of the driveway.

"Oh, how many do I own? Well, there's my Porsche, this one, my motorcycle, and my BMW Z-8."

Usagi blinked. "Wow, a BMW, too?"

He nodded, looking quite uncomfortable. "Yeah, anyways, I made reservations at Italianos for 6:45, but if you would like to go anywhere else, that's fine with me."

She gasped. "Italianos sounds fantastic. But…how on earth did you get reservations? My friends and I have tried countless times to get reservations to Italianos for our parties and such."

He grinned. "Italianos wouldn't be on the map without my business. I take several of my very important clients there for lunches, and I thought you might like it."

Usagi nodded happily. "Hai, it sounds wonderful."

He smiled. "Good."

* * *

When they arrived at the restaurant, Usagi was amazed at how many people were there.

"Mamoru…why are these people doing here like this, standing out in the cold?" She asked when he opened her door and extended his hand to help her out.

Grasping her hand, he laughed. "These people? Reporters. They know it's the night of the Chiba Corporations Winter Ball, and knowing them, they still want an interview with me. Don't mind them, though." He wrapped his arm around her waist and started walking toward the entrance of the fabulously decorated restaurant, gently prodding her along.

"Chiba-san, could we get an interview?"

Chiba-san, who is the beautiful girl with you?"

Chiba-san, will you be merging companies with the American company Microsoft or have you decided against it?"

Usagi watched Mamoru's calm face as he made his way past the reporters, totally unaffected by their questions.

They walked quickly inside, happy to be away from the reporters.

The mait'red instantly recognized Mamoru. "Chiba-san, how wonderful to see you again. Your table is ready."

Mamoru smiled. "Arigatou."

The couple was shown into a private dining area, separated with a thick velvet curtain from the rest of the restaurant. Usagi stood marveling at the expensive candle lighting, china, upholstery, and other furniture in the room. Mamoru beamed with pleasure at the look on her face, and instantly pulled out a chair for her to sit.

A regal-looking waiter came up to them. "Would you like to start off with a bottle of Champagne, perhaps?"

Usagi gasped. "Oh, no, arigatou. I'm underage. Tea will be suitable for me, arigatou."

The waiter nodded. "And for you, Chiba-san?"

"Same, Fredrick." Mamoru grinned at Usagi's blushing face

"Hai." He nodded and left the room quickly, making sure to pull the curtain closed.

Usagi turned to Mamoru. "Why did you look at me like that? I am underage!"

He laughed and noticed her tiny hand was resting on the table. He laced his fingers with hers, and smiled. "Well, it's very seldom that they ask for I.D when you order champagne. I just love your honesty."

She blushed at their joined hands. "You seem to come here, often. Everyone knows you by name."

He noticed the envious tint in her voice. "Well, hai, actually I do. I told you earlier that I bring my best clients here. I have lunch frequently with them. If you're worried that I bring other girls here often, drown that fear. This has been the first actual date I've been on in…" He paused, "three years."

She blinked. "Are you serious?"

He nodded. "Hai, I am. I…well, let's just say that I never really had the time to think of romance or love when I took on the responsibility of Chiba Corporations. It occupies much of my time." The waitor walked back in with their drinks and quickly took their orders before leaving again.

She tilted her head to the side and looked at him strangely. "You're so…sophisticated and well-known, and yet you spend your free time at the arcade. Why?"

He laughed. "Somehow I knew you were going to ask me that. Motoki is a very dear friend of mine. I met him the first day I started college at Azubu. We were paired together as science lab partners, and we had a great time together. We became fast friends, and later on, he told me of the arcade, and how he worked there everyday. I told him I'd stop by, and I did the next day. I loved it there. It was so fun, and everyday since then, when I have time, I still stop by. Then….a little while after I met Motoki and began going to the arcade to talk with him, I…met you." She blushed, but he continued. "When I first saw you, I thought you were the most amazing girl I had ever seen. I tried so hard to get to know you, but every time a word came out of my mouth, it seemed to be cruel. I hated it every time, seeing your beautiful face so full of hurt. But I was afraid. I've never been that close to anyone, and I, though I have dated once or twice, I've never let anyone get close to me. I see the question in your eyes, and I know what you're thinking. Hai, I am close to Motoki, but it's different in that sense. First, we're best friends, but it's not exactly the same as if I had…a romantic interest…but when I met you…." He paused and looked away out the window to his side, staring at the soft snow petals that fell from the sky. "When I met you, I felt….different. I've never felt this way before about anyone, and I've been scared that if I get close to you, you'll break my heart…" He closed his eyes. "You're so free, so full of life. I'm afraid that I couldn't give you what you would really need in life, and even if we did date and get close, it wouldn't be enough for you, and you would leave. I couldn't bear that." He didn't dare look at her, but opened his eyes and stared out at the snow, watching as a couple walked through it, enjoying one another's company.

Usagi looked out her own window and noticed them. "Mamoru…is that why you…were so mean to me?"

"Hai." He said softly.

She turned to him, her eyes glimmering with tears. "Mamoru, would you look at me?"

He turned his head ever so slowly and looked at her teary eyes.

"Mamoru, do you have any idea what it was like, running into the arcade everyday, just excited because I would get to see you, and then have my dreams crushed when you were so mean to me? In case you didn't notice, I was…quite taken over you. I just had to…shut myself up to you because I thought you hated me." He started to speak, but she took her hand that wasn't entwined with his and put a gentle finger over his lips. "Iie. Shush, because it's my turn. I've been looking forward to this night ever since you asked me to come, but I had no idea that you would tell me the kind of things that you just said. So, I think I deserve to tell my side." She pulled her finger from his lips as the waiter came back and placed their dishes in front of them. Both left the food untouched, and the waiter quickly left, sensing an uneasy atmosphere in the room.

Usagi took a breath, Mamoru's eyes glued to her. "Mamoru…I spent hours doing my hair for tonight, and went to have my nails perfectly manicured, and I even spent an hour exercising, hai, I exercised, just to look perfect. Not because of the people who we'll se at the ball, but because I wanted to look special, for you, because I really feel that you're something special. You really are. When I first met you, I thought you were absolutely…perfect. You were this gorgeous guy, and I thought you had to have the best personality in the world, to be friends with Motoki! But then…you weren't what I expected. You were mean to me, like you despised seeing me. Don't say anything. Listen. Later, I got to know you more and more, and I realized you were really the most adorably sweet guy on earth, inside the wall you have built around you. You tried your very best to help my mother and me out when our car broke down, though you knew you knew nothing about cars. You took us home, made fast friends with my mother, which is a very good thing to do, and you were kind to me, for once. Then, I saw you the next day at the arcade, and it was cruelty again. It was…like the wall had fallen the day before, but millions of emotions built it back right in place. I hated that! I wanted to know you, oh, so much! And then…you asked me to come with to the ball, and I was speechless. I didn't know what to think. I was happy, amazed, thrilled! Then I found the perfect gift for you in Secret Santa, and life got better and better….now my heart is soaring because I know for sure that the only reason you were mean is because you were afraid of me getting close to me." Tears brimmed in her eyes, and she quickly brushed them away, smiling. "I would never break your heart, Mamo-chan. I can swear that to you. I'm not free like you say I am. I've been chained to you since the day I met you, and the chains aren't in any way easy to be broken. They're indestructible. Maybe you think I'm doting on you, and you know, hai, I am. But you're just going to have to deal with it, because I'm going to get past those walls, no matter what." She smiled once again at him and turned to her plate of fettuccine alfredo and began eating.

Finally, he spoke. "Usagi-chan…where on earth…did you get such a name for me?" He released her hand gently, and turned to his food, smiling to himself.

She looked up and blushed. "It just came to me one day." She turned back to her food, and the rest of the meal dwelled in happy silence.

* * *

They arrived at the ball soon afterward. Again, they had to break through crowds of reporters, but Usagi just beamed and allowed Mamoru to weave their way. When they were finally inside the grand hall, Usagi relaxed against Mamoru, taking off her wrap and letting his hand rest comfortably on her bare back.

Several dignified men came up to them as they walked into the ballroom. As Mamoru had some words with them, Usagi let her eyes wander over the decorating of the room. It was a great room, with a large orchestra playing soft melodies that people were dancing to. Off to the side there was an incredibly tall Christmas tree, adorned with golden globed ornaments. Ribbons of gold and silver weaved around the many grand pillars of the room, making the room seem quite picturesque.

"Chiba-san, who is this gorgeous young woman you have with you tonight?"

Usagi reverted her attention from the room as Mamoru squeezed her waist, smiling. "This, Tomoro-san, is my lovely date, Tsukino Usagi. Usagi, these are several of my associates, Tomoro Takuii, Hichani Kenji, and Mizaki Finya."

She shook hands with all three of them, smiling at their compliments.

Mamoru sensed that she felt bored and turned to his employees. "We'll see you gentlemen a bit later, but right now I think I'll have a dance with my date. If you'll excuse us…"

He nodded to them and turned to Usagi, who offered him her arm, and together they danced through several songs, Usagi beaming with pleasure.

During one very slow song, she looked up at him, taking her head off its comfortable position on his shoulder. "Tell me Mamo-chan, do all these people really work for you?"

He laughed. "Hai, most of them. Many others are from our affiliating companies."

"I still find this all so astonishing." She smiled at him

He looked down at her with a charming smile. "Usagi…what is your favorite love song?"

She blinked. "Huh? Oh…um…Just To Hear You Say You Love Me, by Faith Hill. Why?"

He led her off the dance floor, and made her sit at a small table to the side. "Wait here, for just a moment. "

She nodded and watched him make his way through the people, being stopped several times by several people. Finally he made it back to her, and reached for her hand.

"What's going on?" She asked as he led her back to the dance floor.

"You'll find out in just a minute, when this song ends."

She gasped. "You didn't…"

A slow, soft melody of her favorite song came on, and a singer came on and slowly sang the lyrics as they danced.

"If I could win your heart,  
If you'd let me in your heart,  
I'd be so happy, baby, ooh.  
Just for these arms to be,  
holding you close to me.  
There's nothing in this world I won't try  
No limit to what I'd do  
to make you mine cause

I'd climb right up to the sky  
Take down the stars  
just to be in your arms, baby  
I'd go and capture the moon  
that's what I would do  
Just to hear you say that you love me

Just to hear you say that you love me.

If I could taste your kiss  
there'd be no sweeter gift  
Heaven could offer, baby, ooh  
I want to be the one  
Getting to give you love  
I'd walk across this world just be  
Close to you cause  
I want you to beclose to me cause, yeah.

I'd climb right up to the sky  
Take down the stars  
just to be in your arms, baby  
I'd go and capture the moon  
that's what I would do  
Just to hear you say that you love me

Just to hear you say that you love me

For the rest of your life  
Love me  
for the rest of all time  
Just say the word  
and I'll give you my world  
There's nothing I won't do  
Baby, just to be with you!"

A roaring blast of a guitar solo filled the room, and the audience began to clap. Mamoru and Usagi just looked and each other for a long time, barely moving to the music, caught up in their own world.

"I'd climb right up to the sky  
Take down the stars  
just to be in your arms, baby  
I'd go and capture the moon  
that's what I would do  
Just to hear you say that you love me

Just to hear you say that you love me, baby

Just to hear you say that you love me  
Oh I need to hear you say that you love me, baby

Just say…

Just to hear you say that you love me……"

Mamoru gently pulled away from Usagi, taking her hand and leading her out onto the balcony.

She looked at him strangely and shivered when the cold night air hit her skin. He removed his tuxedo jacket and placed it around her shoulders, bringing a smile to her face.

He laughed. "First, I need something in that jacket. Can you hand me the box in the left inside pocket?"

She tilted her hear, but reached in his pocket and pulled out a long jewelry box and handed it to him, looking at him with intense curiosity. "Mamo-chan…what are you doing?

He grinned at her. "Impatient, ne?" He opened the box and showed it to her. "Remember this?"

She peered into the box and saw the moon and rose necklace she had been gazing at days before. "No way!" She looked up and searched his eyes."Mamo-chan…"

"It was going to be your Secret Santa gift, but I thought it was more fitting for tonight. You didn't think that I was going to leave you with just a stuffed bunny? I think I like you a little more than that." He winked at her and set the box down on the balcony rail, gently lifting the necklace. "Turn around."

She obeyed like a zombie, dazed. He snapped the necklace around her ivory neck, placing a small butterfly kiss on her skin. She felt her neck, stroking the necklace. "Mamo-chan, I can't take this. It cost you a fortune!" She turned around to face him.

Mamoru grinned. "To you, maybe, but me…four hundred thousand yen is barely what I call a fortune."

She looked in his eyes. "Why me?"

He gently wrapped his arms around her, pulling her. "Because…you're the only girl to make me feel this way. You light up my life with your smile, beauty, humor, laugh. I don't think I can live without you any longer. Aishiteru, Usako." He leaned down and placed his lips on her jaw, leaving a trail of kisses up to her forehead.

She grasped at his shirt, pulling close to him, burying her head in his neck. "Mamo-chan…" She breathed. "If only you had any clue how much I love you…I don't think in a million years I could tell you how much...it would take an eternity."

He laughed lightly, kissing the tip of her nose. "Then prove it."

She looked up and saw the humor in his eyes. She grinned and reached her arms up to tie around his neck. He leaned down, and captured his lips with hers.

* * *

It was a little after midnight when Mamoru pulled into the Tsukino driveway. He helped Usagi out of the car, and walked her to the steps of her house. She finally surrendered his tuxedo jacket back to him, instantly missing the warmth and woodsy, sweet-smelling scent of him that it possessed.

He kissed her lips again gently. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

She nodded. "And the day after that, and after that, and after that…"

He chuckled lightly and placed one last kiss on her lips before making his way to his car.

"Mamo-chan!"

He turned and looked back at her. "Usako?"

She grinned. "Tonight was…amazing…arigatou…"

He grinned and nodded at her, then turned to make his way to his car.

"Mamo-chan!"

He turned again. "Hai, Usako?"

She smiled softly. "Aishiteru. You will be here Thursday for Christmas dinner, hai?"

He nodded. "I promise. Aishiteru, Usako. Good night, love."

She smiled and opened the door to her house, and finally left him alone.

Turning back to his car, he walked down the snowy path, a light in his heart. "Aishiteru, Usako…forever and always."

* * *

THE END!!

WOOT! Tis finished! I hope you enjoyed it! Now remember to leave me a review, and check out some of my other stories! Thank you all so much for reading this, I appreciate all the wonderful advice and reviews I got! Thank you all! This story is a complete work! Totally finished!

But that doesn't mean there isn't room for sequels! I swear to you all, one day I plan to do a Minako and Motoki story! It's going to be grand!

Well, this is it for now!

God Bless and Merry Christmas to you all!

LunaGirl


End file.
